


Overcast

by whittler_of_words



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fi - Freeform, Gen, Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Freeform, Legends of Zelda, LoZ - Freeform, Skyward Sword, ss!link, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittler_of_words/pseuds/whittler_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link reflects the recent and dramatic turn of events on the surface at night, when he has (for once) a hard time falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcast

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any inaccuracies in my writing! I've forgotten to check (multiple times :v) to see if the main point of the story is factual -- if it isn't, my apologies. It's one of those things that just slip the mind, y'know?

Link lay with his back against the rough bark of a tree, his eyes closed. His muscles were sore from all the activity, and no matter how many times he stretched his limbs, the tension wouldn't seem to go away.

It had only been a couple days, but it felt like years ago since he and Zelda had talked under the Goddess Statue's shadow, and ridden through the clouds together, unaware of the evil that would soon rip their innocence away. He felt unbelievably tired, but for the first time in his life he couldn't find the strength to fall asleep. He was afraid of the nightmares.

Without much reason, he felt the need to look up at the stars. He hadn't taken the time to do so lately, and he thought it might help him relax. He opened his eyes and looked up to see...the clouds. He blinked in surprise. It couldn't have always been this way, could it? He felt a soft thrum as the sword against his side shook softly.

"According to the information in my data banks, the weather on the surface has been overcast for thousands of years."

Link turned to see Fi floating beside him, the robes that seemed to be a part of her form swaying lightly in the night breeze. She raised her head towards the sky and said,

" **And there will be a barrier of clouds separating Skyloft from the surface, so that only my chosen hero may pass through, and no others will be harmed while the danger that is Demise is upon the land**.

"Such was the message that my creator, Hylia, left. She had the insight, of course, to allow light through to nourish the plant-life on the surface, and allow safe passage for the chosen hero at night. This is why you did not notice the clouds until now."

Link gazed at Fi for a few more moments before looking back at the sky. Had he really not noticed? It wasn't too hard to believe - after all he'd been through lately, the last thing on his mind was the weather.

Indeed, there were certainly a lot of other things to worry about, the main front being Zelda. She had to be as confused as he was, right? Was she safe? What thoughts were going through her mind?

He had never paid much attention in class at the Knight Academy when Instructor Horwell taught the ancient legends. It wasn't that he hadn't believed them; he just never gave them much thought. Now he wished that he had stayed awake for just one more class, or listened to one more lecture, or even just taken notes. But, there was nothing to do about it now.

"Master Link."

 

Link look to Fi again as she descended in front of him.

"My predictions indicate a 97% chance that a nights rest will greatly benefit the performance of your actions tomorrow and your decision making skills. However, it seems that you are uneasy. Would a lullaby be a suitable aid?"

Link closed his eyes, and nodded.

"Very well, Master. I will sing you the Ballad of the Goddess."

Within seconds, Link fell fast asleep to the sound of Fi's voice. Even after Fi returned to the sword, the memory of the song resounded through Link's dreams of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed! I just really wanted to make a fic showing what I think is a representation of how Link and Fi's friendship grew through their journey. You don't really see a lot of that in the game. I just wanted something short, sweet, and simple :)
> 
> Again, I'm sorry if I got stuff wrong, I was kind of brain-dead from finals testing, and my computer is spazzing out so please excuse any spelling errors I didn't catch!


End file.
